This invention relates to an improved waterbed, method and components for constructing and using the same. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved mattress, cover and footrest for use in a waterbed.
A typical bed used in nursing homes, hospitals, and other health care facilities employs a conventional mattress and boxsprings combination. Waterbeds are an inexpensive alternative to the conventional type of health-care bed. Waterbeds typically have a flat support and a rectangular frame enclosing the sides of a water-filled bladder that rests on the support. The bladder is covered with a protective sheet, and the patient rests on the covered bladder.
A drawback to waterbeds is that certain portions of a patient's body are heavier than other portions, and when the patient rests on the waterbed, the heavier portions push down into the waterbed's bladder. Thus, the water-filled bladder must be thick enough to prevent the patient from pushing down far enough to contact the hard supporting surface below. To prevent this contact, the waterbed bladder must be thick when filled with water. Consequently, the waterbed becomes heavy making it difficult to move the bed without draining the bladder. If the patient must be moved, the patient must be lifted off the bed and put on a movable bed, or transport cart.
Another drawback to the use of waterbeds in health-care facilities is that dust or other particles may fall into the crevices between the bladder and the frame. Consequently, it is difficult to keep waterbeds clean and sterile.